


Say No to This

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Bisexual Elizabeth Schuyler, Cinnamon Roll Eliza, F/F, F/M, Gay, Multi, Other, lesbian maria reynolds, sinnamon roll alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Alexander Hamilton publishes the Reynolds Pamphlet, Eliza tries to see the other side of the story. Eliza gets overwhelmed with Maria's story and wants to do all she can to help the woman.





	Say No to This

Eliza Hamilton dug through the infamous Alexander Hamilton's desk drawers. She was looking for some sort of mail piece to Mr. or Mrs. Reynolds. She was mad- no, she was fuming. Her very husband cheated on him after all these years.

Did  Alexander not care?

He apologized for hours to her, but she knew they weren't sincere enough for her taste. She didn't want to be around Alexander for the next few days. He started becoming a bother. He ruined the Hamilton name. No, he didn't ruin it. He mutilated and buried the name, leaving it to shreds. 

She grabbed an old letter before slipping out of his office. Alexander was gone at a meeting with other political men and the children were all staying at Angelica's for the next few weeks. She couldn't be bother, especially not with her mindset at the moment. Eliza wore a silk hood over her light blue dress as she made her way to the Reynolds household. 

She wanted to believe Alexander, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Why would Alexander sleep with this woman? And for what reason? What could that possibly have accomplished?

Eliza wore the hood and hung her head low as she went through the streets, she didn't want another person ask her what she thought about the published pamphlet. Her pride was ruined by other who had asked about her thoughts on the writings. She look around every so often, getting closer to the address. 

Eliza saw a house that looked a little run down, the paint chipping in some areas. The brunette held her breathe as she walked up the porch to the front door. Looking down at her hand, Eliza sighed softly as she knocked on the wooden door. 

Was she making the right decision? She couldn't turn back down now, it was already too late. 

For what seemed like hours the house was silent of any sort of noise, but eventually she heard some sort of shuffling from behind the other side of the door. The door creaked open, dark eyes that seemed to shimmer answered the door. The lady that Eliza could only presume was Mrs. Maria Reynolds opened the door only enough to peek her head out of the crack. Her beautiful curls swayed with the wind outside. Eliza heard a child's soft cries behind the door, it reminded her of the nights she was alone with Philip all those years ago. Those nights when Alexander was off with General Washington fighting for the country. She missed those nights, yet despised those lonely nights alone. 

"Y-Yes?" the woman asked, her voice cracking. Eliza instantly felt regret in her heart. This woman didn't look like how Alexander described her. She wasn't a beggar that wanted sex for money. She looked hurt and lost, confused in everything. She wasn't a seductive creature, she was a lost mother trying to fend for herself. It pained Eliza to looked at Maria in the eyes. There were bruises and cuts all around Maria's stature. 

Eliza snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat. "Are you Miss Maria Reynolds?" She questioned, standing in a confident stance in front of the other. She wasn't truly confident, she was terrified. She wanted to run away screaming her lungs out. 

Maria glanced around, pure terror in her eyes. It looked like she was staging an escape plan all in her head. "And who might you be?" Maria interrogated defensively. She opened the door a little more, revealing a child in her hands. The child looked up at Eliza before going into a crying fit again. It was like the site of Eliza made the child cry. 

Eliza took her hood off, revealing her soft facial features. "Eliza Hamilton, may I come in? I promise I'm not here to start a fight." She stated calmly. She didn't want the other to reject her so stating her purpose for the visit was most necessary. 

Maria turned so she was facing the inside of her house as she looked around the room. She looked back at Eliza and nodded, opening the door for the Hamilton to enter. 

Eliza's eyes widened at the sight of the inside of the house. The house was pretty vacant besides a few painting and furniture. She  didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. Eliza folded her hood and set them next to her shoes after she slipped them off. 

Eliza watched as Maria left in another room with the child. She heard soft whispering and singing for a few minutes until the singing stopped. Eliza never knew about a child in the Reynolds family. She had just thought it was Maria and James Reynolds. God, she had to stop assuming things about others. Eliza sat on the lounge room's couch as she waited for the other to return from putting the infant asleep. 

Maria came back after around ten minutes. She looked down at Eliza for a second before taking a deep breathe, sitting down next to Eliza on the large couch. 

"So, why are you here?" Maria asked warily, still not convinced that Eliza didn't want to murder her in revenge for sleeping with her husband for so long. 

Eliza looked down at the ground before looking Maria in the eyes. "I've heard one side of the story many times, Miss Maria, but I want to hear you side of the story," Eliza spoke softly to the other and smiled gently. 

Maria raised an eyebrow at the woman in the blue dress, but nodded nevertheless. "Mrs. Hamilton, what do you want to know?" She tilted her head at the other. She had so much information, but she wasn't quite sure where to start.

Eliza stared down at the bottoms of Maria's tight dress, staring for a second at the flowing clothing. She took a deep breath and looked into the woman's dark eyes. 

"I want to know your story. Tell me about what happened, tell me about your life, tell me about you side of the affair. Tell me about you." 


End file.
